Strange work experiences by working with Sora
by Lynx n' Moron
Summary: Okay read it review it title self explanatory sora needs money forces tai to work with her at her various summer jobs mcdonalds clothing store and for some strange reason a roller rink hmmmm interesting...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all!  
  
Lynx: yaaay a new ficcy!  
  
Moron: Yaaay a new ficcy!  
  
Lynx: o...k  
  
Moron: o...k  
  
Lynx: STOPPIT!!!!!!!  
  
Moron: Mwua...  
  
Lynx: So as you can see we writing a fic together on our new join account...  
  
oh and as in concussions Tai is normal and Sora is NOT! So on with the fic  
  
Reader guy: Whats it about?  
  
Moron: You shall see...  
  
----------   
  
A day at work  
  
It was June 27th, five seconds left until school was finally over,   
  
(yay do a little dance, get down tonight… da da da). Four… three… two… one…   
  
"SCHOOL'S OUT WOOHOO!" Tai screamed into the empty hallway   
  
(in Sora's ear as well might Lynx add).  
  
"Whoa, I noticed." Sora said with an evil glare in Tai's direction.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm walking home, I'm walking home after school's out, lalalala!" Sora said, skipping down the   
  
lane.  
  
"You're weird, you know that right." Tai muttered under his breath, "Next thing I know you'll be   
  
doing the chicken dance…"  
  
"Don't tempt me." Sora grinned. "Sooo... wanna see a movie?"  
  
"Okay..." Tai began, "Do you have any money or is it my treat again?"  
  
"I'll ask my mum." Sora moped.  
  
~*~  
  
"MUMMMMYYY!" Sora yelled once she entered her somewhat small apartment house/room/thingy.  
  
(Neighbours near by go O.o)  
  
"Yes dear?" Her mother replied, and then under her breath said; "She better not be asking for   
  
money again..."  
  
"Can I have money for a movie?" Sora asked, "Me and Tai are gonna go see the Hello Kitty movie!"  
  
"What? Hey!" Tai gaped.  
  
"Just kiddingggg!" Sora beamed.  
  
"Ooohhh, so you two ARE dating!" Sora's mom nodded.   
  
"What? No!" Tai said, taken aback.  
  
"Tai... catch!" Sora threw an orange from the counter top at him, "Bulls-eye!" The orange hit   
  
Tai smack on the nose.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"And the answer to your previous question... ahem," Sora's mom paused for a moment,   
  
"NO! GET A F***ING JOB!"  
  
Tai took a step back, a bewildered look on his face   
  
(note: take a look at an upcoming story called: "Angered moms"   
  
(Lynx's idea, Lynx's work, Lynx's geniusness, Lynx's greatness *gets hit with steel chair*))  
  
"Fine! When you find me a place where I can teach people to do the chicken dance!" Sora yelled   
  
back.  
  
"..." (so generously provided by Tai)  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe Joe gave us a job here!" Sora grumbled, while putting on her McDonalds hat.  
  
"I didn't need a job..." Tai said quietly, "Why did you put an application in for me in the   
  
first place?"  
  
"You wanted to see Hello Kitty right?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Suuure, suuure."   
  
Suddenly Joe walked in, wearing his manager's uniform (complete with the name tag sticky and the   
  
Hitler hat, haha)  
  
"Quiet down, butt munches!" Joe called, "This is McDonalds, not some out of the box, wild rodeo   
  
Hello Kitty movie!"  
  
"What's with the Hello Kitty stuff!?" Tai growled.  
  
"Shuttup." Joe said, "I'm training you on the till. First of all, the controls." He strode   
  
(geekishly (Lynx so generously provided)) over to the 'controls'.  
  
"Ooh, wow." Tai said blankly.  
  
"Shineeeeeeee..." Sora poked the button.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Joe screamed, jumping back.  
  
Sora and Tai were suddenly blasted with French Fry grease and McFlurry combined.  
  
"Enough of the controls." Joe said after a moment, "Now let's work on you interactive skills,   
  
remember, smiles are free! Go first Sora."  
  
Matt (DIE, says Moron) walked up to the counter.   
  
"Hi, Sora, how's the job goin'?"   
  
"Fine, how may I help you?" Sora asked a bit too enthusiastically, her face cracking into a big   
  
(huge huge huge huge) grin.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure really..." Matt said thoughtfully.  
  
"How about I help you?" Sora said smiling, "Smiles are freeEEEEEE! Would you like one?" Her face   
  
began to break into a smile, which went (literally) from ear to ear.  
  
"..." (So generously provided by Tai)  
  
Matt paused for a moment, then ran away screaming, "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH, SMILIES ARE ATTACKING THE   
  
TOWN! THEY ABDUCTED SORA!"  
  
"Greaaaaaaat." Tai shook his head, "You're gonna scare 'em all away, Sora..."  
  
"Oh yeah!? How 'bout you try it huh! Mr. Bigshot!" Sora yelled in his face.  
  
Izzy walked up to the counter, a weird look on his face after seeing what Matt was doing   
  
(throwing himself into a dumpster to hide).  
  
"How may I help you, Izzy." Tai asked.  
  
"Um... what ever Matt didn't have!" Izzy said after a moment, "He was trying to eat this woman's   
  
poodle."  
  
"Greaaaaaaat." Sora said, another wild smile growing on her face.  
  
Joe grabbed her arm and started pulling her away, leaving Tai to help the customers  
  
(in which he does perfectly) "Why don't I train you in the drive-thru."  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, Sora, I think you're ready to do the next customer." Joe said, leaving her to it  
  
(for her heart's content).  
  
About five minutes later, there was a deafening crash.  
  
Sora looked out the window, curiously, only to see an extremely beaten up car with a drunk lady  
  
(f-a-t, like this fat (________________________________) (Lynx and Moron burst out laughing) How did she get in the car?) in the front.  
  
"Your building hit my car!" The (f-a-t) woman screamed at Sora from out the cracked   
  
(shattered, broken, etc.) window.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Sora replied; "Next window please, but in the mean time, have a free  
  
smile!" Ignoring the protests of Joe (who was screaming himself hoarse), her face cracked into another large yet ridiculous smile.  
  
The (f-a-t) lady stared at the hysterical girl for a moment, then screamed; "I'M MELTING!"  
  
"Stupid ass." Tai (could be spelt 'Tia') mumbled under his (her hahaha, Tia) breath.  
  
-----------  
  
Mo(ooooooooooo)ron: Enough for today, shall we?  
  
Lynx: *does the Inuyasha thing* Feh.  
  
Moron: Riiiiiiggggghhhhhttttt…. We shall leave now *cheeks break rooftop (inside joke)*  
  
Lynx: Feh, bye people *mutters under breath: stupid wenches (haha Kagome)* 


	2. ch 2

Moron: instead of doing a little chatty thingy at the begining im going to go on with it.  
  
Lynx: right...  
  
----------------  
  
Later that day after about an hour, Sora was sitting in a corner waiting to  
  
be trained as a janitor (how can she screw that up? Put soap in the urinals... hehehehehe)  
  
A girl in a wheelchair ordered and asked Tai to bring it to her table. Tai being the  
  
"Perfect employee" agreed and began his trip (ha) to the table. On the way he passed Matt, who  
  
was naturally jealous of Tai spending so much time with sora and in a foul mood since the poodle  
  
incident, Matt decides to trip him.  
  
"Hey Ma... AUGH!" Tai cried as he went flying Matt chuckled and apologised and when Tai got up  
  
he saw the girl covered with fries, ketchup a hamburger and a mc flurry dripping with coke.  
  
"Uhn... Sorry about that mam' would you like some help?" He asked curteosly, ignoring Sora's  
  
laughter.  
  
"No, i think youve done enough!" said the girl trying to turn her wheel chair and knocking over  
  
a garbage can. And of course Joe appears mad as hell.  
  
"GOD TAI WHAT THE F*** DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!" He yelled causing a young child in the play  
  
place to cry.  
  
"Sorry Joe it was an accident..." Tai replied trying not to laugh as he saw a baseball hit the  
  
girl in the beaten up car.  
  
"Oh yeeeah i bet it was... SORA! Get over here, i have a job even you cant screw up on!"  
  
"I dont know im preeeeetty stupid!" she said appearing next to Tai.  
  
"Shes not lying" Tai so helpfully added.  
  
"Whatever just change the sign to say this..." he said handing them a piece of paper and keys  
  
to the shed where the ladder was kept.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally they were ready to change the sign... But the ladder was to short!(uh oh)  
  
"Uh Joe?" Sora called to him in the drive thru.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yelled Joe in return.  
  
"The ladder is..."  
  
"Then figure it out!" he yelled slamming the window.  
  
"I know! Tai hold the ladder while i climb up and change it!" Sora said enthusiastically  
  
"Um... O...k"  
  
So he held the ladder and Sora managed to climb it by stepping on his head.  
  
"Ouch..." Tai mumbled unable to rub his head.  
  
"Hold still Tai or im gonna fall!"  
  
"Woah Sora you really have been abusing that 60 % discount havent you?" He said nearly  
  
being crushed by her.  
  
"Shut...woaaaaaaaaah!" She let out a terrified scream as the ladder fell towards the drive thru  
  
And as luck would have it the drunk (f-a-t) lady is there and Joe was handing her her meal when  
  
out of no where the ladder flies and hooks on the window narrowly missing the car... leaving  
  
Sora face to face with a livid Joe.  
  
"Uhnn... HI Joe! you have a little ketchup right..." she said cautiously moving to wipe his face  
  
"DONT TOUCH ME! FIX THE SIGN NOW!!!" He screamed absolutely livid  
  
When she returned Tai stated that she would hold the ladder and he would climb, slightly upset  
  
with how things were going she agreed when he was changing the letters a base ball landed at her  
  
feet and she bent down to pick it up... letting go of Tai!  
  
"SORAAAAAAA!!!" Tai screamed as he fell right on top of her.  
  
And as luck would have it Soras mom showed up to check on Sora...  
  
"SORA! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR "THAT"... AND IN PUBLIC... " she screamed at her daughter angrily  
  
"I knew you were dating" she said smugly.  
  
"Unh mom its not that..." she said flushing a new shade of purple/red.  
  
"SORA! TAI!" Joe yelled from the window! "GET IN HERE AND... MIND THE TILL... TWO PEOPLE DIDNT  
  
SHOW" he shuddered  
  
"Mmmmm perfect for me to test you Sora!" said her mother  
  
"oh yeah-he-he" Sora said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Inside Sora went to the till and said happily "Hi! How may i help you! Smiles are..." but she   
  
was cut off by Joe.  
  
"Hmm..." said her mother "i dunno..."  
  
"Uh-oh" said Tai and Joe in unision  
  
"Well smiles are FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sora yelled making her huge smile again causing her  
  
mother to scream and a little girl to cry...  
  
"Thats it! Sora you are FIRED!!!" Joe said thankfully  
  
"Ok i quit..." said Tai.  
  
"Oh and on the first day too" she said to her mom.  
  
In a fit of rage her mother yelled "YOU WILL GET A JOB AND YOU WILL EXCEL AT IT! IF ITS THE LAST  
  
THING YOU DO!!!"  
  
-----------  
  
Moron: Uh oh time for another job... but as the fast food didnt work out i guess it'l have to be  
  
another thing... READERS DO YOU HAVE IDEAS?  
  
Lynx: yeah we only have two more and we are out heeeeelp us...  
  
Moron: Review it  
  
Lynx: Till next time bye! 


End file.
